mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Piña Colada/Gallery/Seasons 1-4
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Call of the Cutie Cheerilee class S1E12.png|Piña Colada in class. Whole Class Knows S1E12.png|Sitting behind an embarrassed Apple Bloom. Princess Erroria and Piña Colada at the party S1E12.png Ponies look aghast S1E12.png Apple Bloom feeling humiliated S1E12.png Liza Doolots and Piña Colada gasp S01E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo under the table S1E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S01E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png Season two Lesson Zero Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Piña Colada in magic kindergarten. Filly Girls Skip Rope S2E3.png|Piña Colada skipping rope Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png Spike startled S2E4.png Spike calming down S2E4.png Trick-or-treaters S2E04.png Spike holding the candy bowl S2E4.png Pipsqueak going through S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'Ever!' S2E04.png Spike following Twilight S2E4.png Granny Smith follows the fillies S2E04.png Nightmare Moon Vision 3 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 6 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png Pinkie Pie and foals running away S2E04.png Pinkie Pie asking where Pipsqueak is S2E04.png Pinkie Pie shouting 2 S2E04.png Fillies standing in fear S2E4.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png Ponies offering candies for Princess Luna S02E04.png Pipsqueak 'would be my very last' S2E04.png Zecora 'don't you fret' S2E04.png|On the far right. Mayor talking S2E04.png Applejack 'sounds like fun' S2E04.png Foals screaming S2E04.png Sisterhooves Social Berryshine Pie 2 S2E5.png Lucky Clover 2 S2E05.png Sister Crowd S2E5.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Berryshine Jump S2E5.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png|An "oof" face if I have ever seen one. Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png|Piña catches the derps Rarity and Sweetie Belle carrying an egg S02E05.png Berryshine and her sister2 S02E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle on the ground S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle running 2 S2E05.png The final jump S2E5.png Berryshine and Piña Colada finishing the race S2E5.png Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png The Cutie Pox Strike S02E06.png School S2E6.png Sweetie Belle "that's amazing" S02E06.png Fillies confused S2E6.png Apple Bloom "You seein' dis?" S2E6.png Apple Bloom looking at the flagpole S2E6.png Apple Bloom about to flick the hoop up S2E06.png Fillies cheering S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Class S2E6.png Cheerilee 5 S2E6.png Scootaloo Hair S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Class Stare S2E06.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo happy S02E06.png Apple Bloom performs both of her talents S2E06.png Apple Bloom is the most special pony ever S02E06.png Apple Bloom 'you're ready' S2E06.png Apple Bloom posing while doing her tricks S2E06.png Ponies watching S2E06.png Everyone impressed at Apple Bloom's skill S2E6.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png Apple Bloom performs a trick with the hoop S2E06.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight "she is kinda awesome" S2E08.png Applejack looking at famous Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with Piña Colada S2E8.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie PieJumpS2E18.png Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png Jumping rope S2E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png Ponyville Confidential Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png|Piña Colada leaving the classroom. Season three One Bad Apple The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Games Ponies Play Mane six,no margin for error S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Season four Flight to the Finish Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png Fillies in awe of Rainbow Dash S4E05.png Fillies and colts leaving schoolhouse S4E05.png Pinkie Pride Cheese kicks a box S4E12.png Cheese presents a hippo S4E12.png Foal riding a hippo S4E12.png Large balloon shaped like Rainbow Dash S4E12.png Rainbow hitting the pinata S4E12.png Simple Ways Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Filli Vanilli The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The foals impressed S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png Twilight Time Foals gathering around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Foals behind the window looking at Twilight S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png Foals hiding back S4E15.png Foals staring at Twilight S4E15.png Foals super-excited S4E15.png Foals surrounding Twilight S4E15.png Twilight uncomfortable S4E15.png Twilight being begged for autographs S4E15.png Twilight signing autographs S4E15.png Twilight sees CMC leaving the Hay Burger S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders unsure S4E15.png CMC cut ribbon at Pipsqueak's lemonade stand S4E15.png Foals pushing at the gate S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon skeptical S4E15.png Twilight and foals watch apple grow S4E15.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png |index}}